Seifer's Missing Cards
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: Hayner was never a fan of Valentine's Day, until Olette stepped in to mix the day up. Seiner.


**_Seifer's Missing Cards._**

Hayner could never really understand why Valentine's day was such a big deal at Twilight Town High. Year after year, he would watch the other countless couples exchange gifts, with what he would never admit to be jealousy.

So when it came to the actual day, Olette, being head of the student council, convinced him to help her sort the Valentine's Day cards so that they could be delivered to students as part of a school fundraiser.

Or, she more like scared him into doing it. But being Hayner, he was too stubborn to admit something like that.

The two were sitting in an unused classroom, joking about who the cards were to and from, when Olette found one for Pence.

"Jealous, 'Lette?" Hayner smirked, reading the card that had been shoved under his nose. "Sounds like you've got competition."

She blushed slightly before frowning, "It's anonymous, too."

"Aww. You know, I bet you're just doing this to see who gives them to Pence."

"As if I'd do that! I'm the responsible one here, you know," She laughed. "Oh, hey, here's one for Seifer!"

"What? Who from?" Hayner said, snatching up the card, but his face fell as he read it. "Ugh, anonymous."

"Now who's the one trying to stop them to your future boyfriend?"

"He's not my future boyfriend." He pouted. "He hates me."

"You just keep telling yourself that." The brunette girl raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Wait, you're not actually..."

Hayner tried to subtly slip the card into his pocket, but Olette noticed, laughing at the other.

"Someone's jealous!"

"No I'm not!" He refused.

"Yes you are."

"As if I'd get jealous. I never get jealous!"

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard. _Ever_."

**[...]**

At the end of the day, Hayner walked home with 6 small cards stuffed in the pocket of his pants: four for Seifer, and two anonymous ones for himself. But on his way, he almost ran into his rival while rounding a corner.

"Man, Chickenwuss, you should really watch where you're going." Seifer looked down at him, crossing his arms.

Upon seeing the other, Hayner automatically clutched is pocket in surprise, but the other noticed this.

"What's in the pocket?"

"There's nothing in my pocket," The lanky teen laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"You're the worst liar in the world, you know that? I can see something sticking out." The muscular teen raised his eyebrows. "Now I'm really curious. Empty them, or I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't..." Hayner scowled, but when his rival made a move for his pants, he jumped back and gave in. "Fiiiiiine."

"Oh look, someone's popular," the taller blonde smirked, taking them from the other. "I didn't actually get any this year."

"...Oh, uh... That sucks..."

"Wait, those two are from you," Seifer handed back two of the cards, furrowing his eyebrows, "But... This one says 'To Seifer'. Why... Lamer, why do you have my cards?"

"Uh." Hayner awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Did you..." Seifer trailed off with a laugh, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'd probably do the same thing."

"...Huh?"

"You heard me. But that's not the point. Check the ones you got."

Hayner reread the two cards he had received. One was written in incredibly neat, pink writing, so he was guessing it was from a girl. The other said, in messy black scrawl, _'Dear Hayner: I think I kind of really like you. A lot. But you still suck.'_

Then in dawned on him. "Seifer... You... Oh jeez, you got me a card?" He asked incredulously.

"Took you a while." The taller teen smirked, looking at the ground, before joking, "And you didn't even send me one back. Shame, Lamer."

"Wait a sec, turn around..." Hayner's eyes lit up as he got an idea. The other looked doubtful but did as he was told, as the shorter teen quickly took a pen out of his pocket and changed each card, so that they were all from him. "Okay, you can look now. Read them again."

As Seifer skimmed through the cards again, a goofier smirk spread across his face. "Oh, Hayner..."

Hayner just stood there fiddling with his hands, trying to ignore how the other had said his name.

"Well, happy Valentine's Day then," The taller blonde took his beanie off awkwardly and played with it in his hands, avoiding the other's gaze.

The blush across Hayner's cheeks deepened, but after a moment he said, "I still can't believe that you, of all people, would celebrate it. You're crazy."

Seifer smiled a genuinely happy smile – the kind that only Rain and Fuu would really see – and replied, "You love it."

"No..." The lankier teen replied, embarrassed about how red his cheeks were becoming.

"Yes you do," The other was walking towards him with his hands up high, and Hayner was too surprised to react with any legible words. "C'mere."

Sure, the two had touched before, but it didn't look like he was about to be pummelled like usual.

Seifer quickly enfolded Hayner in a hug, pressing their foreheads together tentatively. A moment later, their lips were touching, and the shorter teen could feel the sudden drop of his stomach as his heart rate picked up. But as quickly as it had started, Seifer hurriedly stepped away, staring at his hands.

Hayner noticed with great satisfaction that he had made his rival blush, too.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Hayner," With one last smile, Seifer turned and walked off, leaving the other to stand momentarily dumbfounded.

"Fine. Maybe I do sort of like it. Or a lot. Ugh." He mumbled to himself with a growing smile, before walking off, trying to act as if nothing happened.

He only noticed when he got home that there was a black beanie in his back pocket and, as much as he would like to have refused, he may have actually been excited for the next day of school.

* * *

The Seiner fan group on DeviantART is holding a contest for Valentine's Day, and this idea popped into my head, so I decided to contribute. :3 I kept on writing "Seiner" instead of "Seifer" though, haha. I haven't written a fanfiction for ages, though. And I couldn't think of a better title, either. D: Haha.

I hope you like it! Feedback is greatly appreciated, even if it's constructive criticism! And thanks for reading! :D

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square Enix.**


End file.
